What If
by dumbellspoon
Summary: What if Allison Cameron return to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital after her second departure? What if Thirteen is the only one who knows about it? What if they come friends...or maybe more? Set in season 6 after the ep"locked down".
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic. Actually this is my first story written in English and English is not my mother tongue; so please bare with me. Anyone who would like to help me out by proof-reading, please, please, please don't hesitate to contact me. :)**

**and rating may change as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D. or any of these characters. I am just not that lucky.**

* * *

1. Allison Cameron Beta 2.0

It was about ten o'clock. The ER was flooded by a swarm of last minute patients. Five cars chose the perfect time to crash into each other; most doctors in the hospital were ready to leave before they were all paged emergency and were needed in the ER. A minute ago the nurses in the nurse station were all chatting and talking about where to go after their shifts ended but unfortunately the ambulances got there before they even got down the third restaurant after the first two being rejected. With an audible sigh, the head of nurse picked up a pile of files and distributed them to the surrounding nurses. Organisation is crucial at the moment; the ER is going to need every single pair of available hands.

Allison Cameron stared at her own department for a moment before allowing herself to blend in the busy crowd. Walked towards the entrance, ready for whoever was going to enter, Cameron soothed the hem of her scrubs, a futile attempt to calm herself down after seeing that certain brunette. "The ER needs me more than anything now, for the love of God, concentrate." She mentally cursed herself. It was weeks ago since she slept with Chase for the very last time; they did it in an exam room when the hospital was locked down. She remembered telling him that she was going to leave.

Allison was having a hard time reasoning with herself when she decided to accept Cuddy's offer as head of ER, again. "So much for leaving." Sometimes she thought. Is not that she would not be able to find a job elsewhere; with her qualification and her experience, any hospital across the continent will be more than happy to hire her. But there is no other place that Allison would rather be; Princeton is good and by good she meant she grew accustomed to this place. It was just not that easy to leave.

So three weeks later, Dr. Cameron is back. It was as if Allison only took some sick day-offs, the ER was exactly as she left it and nurses were not surprised by her return. Nonetheless, she carefully assigned her own shifts to avoid possible encounter with House and his ducklings, more specifically her ex-husband. Allison had no idea what Chase would think of her when he found out she came back again; he might think there is something for them to work out and they can be happily together again.

"Again." Allison whispered. Still waiting at the door, Allison realised she is the living proof of "history repeats itself"; the more she thought about it, the more she hated herself for that. Finally an ambulance arrived and the paramedics jumped off with a severely injured patient and Allison was glad for the distraction.

"35 years old male… was unconscious when we got there…." Allison was no longer listening, Dr. Cameron stepped in. "Get me an OR now!"

Hours later Allison was exhausted. She sat in her office in silence, not even bothered to turn on the lights, hoping the darkness can somehow soothe her tired body and soul. She sighed heavily before rubbing her temple. Just as she thought her headache was subsiding, a light knock on her door brought a frown to her worn-out face. She kept quiet; hoping whoever was at the other side of the door will get the hint and leave.

"Dr. Cameron?" A female voice said. Immediately Allison recognised the voice and frowned even more.

Worst possible timing… Allison thought. What is she doing here anyway?

"Come in." Allison said coldly. The door opened immediately at her words. A brunette walked in and shut the door behind her in one swift motion. "Hey."

"Dr. Hadley, what can I do for you?" Allison stared at the brunette and asked, her tone came out harsher and colder than she intended to.

"Long day, huh?" Remy Hadley said, ignoring the blonde's question. She leaned against the door and scanned the room, only to find Allison Cameron sat at her desk in darkness.

"Yes." Allison replied. "And I am very tired, so just tell me why you are here." The long hours has got to her.

"No need to get grumpy. I was just…" Remy was a little disappointed by the blonde's reaction. "Never mind." She said coldly and left Allison's office.

Allison was a bit surprised to say at least. Did the couldn't-care-less Remy Hadley just stop by and check on her? She felt sudden warmth embraced her and a small smile slowly crept up her face.

Allison exited her office and headed to the locker room with only one intention in her head.

"Thirteen!" Allison said, spotting the person she was looking for standing in front of her locker. Remy just finished getting changed and was about to slam her locker shut when she heard the Allison. Remy was a little bit angry, not at Allison but at herself. Who on earth would think that it's a good idea to chit-chat after a five-car-pile-up?

"Dr. Cameron. I am very tired. So just tell me…" The brunette said, mirroring the response she just got from the blonde but before she could finish, Allison stepped closer and apologised.

"I am sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to snap at you, it just... It's been a long night." Allison shook her head slightly and looked Remy into the eyes, making it impossible for the brunette not to smoothen her facial expression.

"I am sorry too. I shouldn't have just walked in and expect you to talk about weather with me, especially after the craziness in the ER tonight." There is something about Allison Cameron that makes Remy want to talk, want to share things with her. Normally she would have just walked away with a smartass comment or leave with a simple "it's ok". But with Cameron she felt compelled to confess.

"I am glad you stopped by." The blonde said, a faint smile appeared on her face.

To Remy, this seems to come out of nowhere; she didn't actually talk to Cameron early on so why is she glad? It couldn't be the mere present of her that brightened the day or else Cameron wouldn't have snapped at her; this thought alone made Remy a very confused Remy.

"I mean, it's very nice of you. I have immersed myself in work lately and didn't have much of a social life. Oh God, did I just say it out loud?" Allison said immediately earned a chuckle from the other doctor.

"You sounded like this is you first week of residency." Remy couldn't but amused by the older doctor. "You should change."

"Change into what? Allison Cameron beta 2.0 with improve medical skills and no whining function?" Allison said, managed to keep her face serious.

"Allison Cameron beta 2.0?!" Remy arched an eyebrow before bursting into laughter. "I didn't think you have that in you. Anyway, I was talking about your scrubs."

Allison looked down at her scrubs and that's when she realised what a mess she was. There were bloodstains all over her pink scrubs and some of them were even on the top she wore underneath. "Yes, I really should change."

Without saying another word Allison walked towards her locker which is located a few columns right to the brunette's, opened it and started to search for some clean clothes. "Not today! I can't believe this. I run out of clean shirts." The blonde groaned in frustration.

"I have got a spare one in my locker." Remy said, didn't know why she hadn't already left. "You can borrow it."

"That would be great. Thank you Dr. Hadley." Allison smiled sincerely before tugged off her dirty clothing, leaving her in bra and trousers only.

Remy was in the process of opening her locker and finding Cameron a shirt when the older doctor took off her scrubs; she couldn't help but distracted by the sight she saw out of the corner of her eyes. She has always found the older doctor attractive; who wouldn't? She has the perfect body, lean and strong; her curve doesn't go unnoticed even when she is covered head to toes in scrubs. She also has these amazingly beautiful blue eyes and she golden locks look gorgeous even after the long hours she pulled.

"Here you go." Remy handed her a black shirt she had in her locker, shifting her gaze when they momentarily locked eyes. Coughed uncomfortably, Remy was a bit embarrassed after realising she has just checked Allison Cameron out.

"Thanks." Allison's cheek flushed a slight shade of pink when she met eyes with Remy for reason she did not know. Maybe it was because of her half- nudity; she took the black shirt from Remy's hand and pulled it over her head.

"Now you look like you are trying to be me." Remy smiled at the sight; her black shirt hugged Allison loosely and her blonde locks contrasted with the shirt in a very nice way.

"Do I look all mysterious to you now?" Allison responded with a smirk. "Plus, I don't have my suspenders with me."

"Are you mocking me and my beloved suspenders?" Remy raised an eyebrow but couldn't hold her serious expression for longer before she broke into a grin. Allison Cameron had that effect on her; she couldn't remember when was the last she had small talk with her co-worker, that is if she had small talk with anyone at all. "I don't even wear them often anymore."

"You should. They look good on you." Allison bent down a little bit to grab her shoes and then got back up to fix her messy blonde hair. "Not that many people look good in suspenders."

Remy did not know how to respond to the last statement the blonde made. She was flirting, right? But it couldn't be because she is straight, right? And she must have heard about her bisexuality, right?

"Parking lot?" Allison finished gathering her stuff and asked Remy.

"Huh?" Too wrapped up in her own thoughts, Remy didn't hear the blonde. She blushed a little before regaining her flawless self-control.

"I asked if you are heading to the parking lot." Allison said, totally unaware of all the thoughts that were going through the brunette's head at that moment.

"Yes, of course."

On the way to the parking lot Remy and Allison walked in comfortable silence. The taller doctor giggled a little when she looked at an extremely caution Cameron; she looked around carefully before turning every corner, she kept her head down and walked rather fast compare to normal people walking speed. Obviously she was still trying to avoid whoever she wanted to avoid for a longer period of time.

"You really have to do that?" Remy finally asked after the exited the main entrance of the hospital.

"I, I am not ready to deal with them yet." Allison released a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

"It's almost eleven. House's long gone and Chase left about two hours ago." Remy mentioned the two men's name separately, secretly hoping there would be a change in expression when the blonde heard the two names and then she could try to figure out which of them she was actually avoiding.

"You could have told me that before I walked through those corridors looking like an idiot." Allison chastised.

"You should have seen your face. It's priceless." Remy started to search for her car keys. "But honestly who do you rather not see?"

"Chase." Allison bit her bottom lip unconsciously. "I told him I was going to leave. And I am also not in mood to deal with House's sarcastic comments yet." Remy could see the sadness leaking from her ingenuous blue eyes at the mention of her ex-husband's name.

Remy stopped in her track and turned around. "Do you want to grab something to eat?" Realisation hit her immediately after the words left her mouth, she just asked Allison Cameron to hang out with her. She should leave the older doctor alone. But it's too late; Allison already said yes with a nod.

"You can drive." This was the last thing Allison said before she followed Remy to her car.

* * *

**If you are still with me. Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated. :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Anonymousow. You gave me my first review!! Thank you so much! ;')**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

2. It's Remy, Remy Hadley.

"So, this is your idea of grab some food together." Allison smirked when she entered Remy's apartment. One hand holding the Chinese take-out they just bought another hand holding the door.

"Well, it's not my fault that all descent restaurants nearby are closed. Trust me, this is better than having me cook you something." Remy replied, making her way towards the kitchen.

"It's kind of your fault, not knowing all the restaurant are closed and yet still invited me to grab dinner, all the time well aware of the fact that you can't cook."

"Okay, okay, this is not exactly my best moment alright? Normally I do so much better." Remy joked. Not entirely sure what she meant by normally. Did she just imply Allison Cameron is one of her dates/ one night stands? Remy took some napkin out of the cupboard, secretly hoping that her statement did not raise any questions.

"Maybe you are just losing your touch." Allison's grin grew even wider upon the brunette's words, the flirtatious tone was obvious.

Maybe I have. Remy thought. She hadn't seen anyone since Foreman, even when she was with Foreman; it wasn't like they had this most romantic relationship in the world. It was boring to say at least, but it was exactly what Remy needed at the time – mind-numbing boring interaction with someone else. Dating Foreman made sense but definitely not stimulating by all means; he was always exactly where he should be when he should be, never missed a dinner date and yet never had a spontaneous walk on the beach; he never even suggested anything remotely like that. After she started the Huntington's clinical trial, the last thing she needed in her life was drama; House alone used up all her drama quota for at least five more years and so Foreman was a fair choice. Of course Remy successfully avoided all the drama; in return she had this dry-and- passionless relationship by her side. Everyone around had suggested in more than one occasion that she could do so much better but that would mean it required her to put effort in which is precisely why she said yes when Foreman asked her out – no effort necessary.

"How do you know I am out of practice?" Remy asked. She stopped in front of her fridge to look for something to drink before turning back to the blonde and asked. "Beer?"

Allison nodded and took the bottle from Remy's hand, all the while thinking about how to respond to the brunette's previous question.

"Well, you broke up with Foreman a while ago, you go to work on time every day and you don't look hung over or anything like that. Also, you stopped bringing one night stands to the ER. Either you are sleeping with someone healthy or you have stopped sleeping with anyone."

"I am actually taking them to a different ER, you know, where the head of ER is not stalking me."Remy smirked, trying to hide the surprise arise when Allison said all the stuff she knew about her. She may pay more attention that Remy had imagined. Maybe that's just Allison Cameron. Remy decided this was the reason why the older doctor knew so much about what's going on with her. She walked to her couch in the middle of the living room and gestured Allison to sit down with her.

"Don't flatter yourself, Thirteen." Allison first put her food on the coffee table in front of them before sitting herself down right next to Remy. "I am not a very good stalker if I don't even know your real name."

"Of course you know." Remy muffled while chewing a mouthful of noodles. Remy was quite if not a hundred percent sure that the head of ER knew her real name. She had called her Dr. Hadley in various situations and Princeton Plainsboro is a small place, she must have heard someone used her first name.

"It doesn't count if I overheard someone calling at you." Allison's tone was serious despite the flaw in her logic.

"Fine. It's Remy. Remy Hadley. And you should have known better since I am apparently your replacement in House's team."

"I don't even know where that comes from. You are obviously not my replacement. You are a woman doesn't make you the automatic replacement of the previous female member in the team."

"That's true. I was more of a pretty boy in the team than the goody goody doctor. But since Chase's return to the team, I don't know my place anymore." Remy sighed dramatically; earning a chuckle from the blonde despite she just mentioned her ex-husband's name.

"Of course you are."

"Let me tell you something. At first I actually thought that House hired you to replace me."

"Why would you think that?"

"I mean, with all the choices he had he hired a beautiful brunette after I quit. It's logical to think that he hired her to replace the previous brunette in his team."

"You were a brunette?" Remy raised a curious eyebrow at the same time stunned by the fact that Allison Cameron just described her as beautiful.

"I was. You know what, I even told him so."

"Seriously? What did he say?"

"He offered me my old job back and said he'll fire you…Or Kutner if I had the hots for you."

"Thanks for not taking the offer, or I am jobless."

"I doubt he'll fire you. Even then House knew we are different."

"More beer?"

"I got work tomo-"

"Don't worry about it. You can always stay here."

"Alright then, more beer it is."

Remy stood up and brought the finished take out to the kitchen. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it's a little past one but surprisingly she wasn't tired at all. She grabbed two more beers from the fridge before walking back to the couch which Allison has helped herself to a more comfortable position.

"Here you go, and move your arse a little bit, you are taking up the entire couch."

"Did you just call me fat?" Allison pretended to be mad for a second and then shifted her body on the couch, giving Remy room to sit down. Remy Sat down on the other end, then positioned her legs on the couch next to Allison's, allowing them to brush slightly. The sensation was pleasant and Remy adjusted her position a little bit and handed over one of the beer bottles to the other doctor.

"Thanks Remy." The blonde emphasised the brunette's first name. This feels so right. She thought.

"You are welcome, Allison." Remy smiled back, took a sip of her beer and enjoyed the brief silence falling between them.

"So Remy, can I ask you a question?"

"Was that the question?"

"No! Don't be a smartass." Allison hit Remy's arm playfully.

"Ouch! Don't have to beat me up." Remy successfully dodged the next 'slap' from Allison. "You are the one who asked a stupid question. I think it's going to leave a bruise."

"Shut up and don't be melodramatic. I barely touched you."

"Okay okay. So what's the question?!

"Why Foreman?"

"Woo…We technically only knew each other for what, half an hour, and that's when you learnt my name, and you are already poking your head around my love life."

"I am just curious. I mean no offence, Foreman is a great doctor but you." Allison paused and sipped her beer once more before continuing. "You can do better. You can have anyone."

Not anyone. Remy thought to herself. She looked into the blonde's eyes, studying them for a minute, almost lost in those gorgeous blue eyes but snapped herself out of it and decided telling Allison the truth might not be such a bad idea.

"He asked."

"What do you mean?"

"Foreman was the only one asked." Remy said deadpanned. As much as she wanted to omit the relationship she had with Foreman, she remember exactly the reason why they were together in the first place.

"Is that it? That simple?"

"Yes! It's that simple. What do you think the reason is?"

"I don't know. I honestly thought he must have done something extraordinary to 'woo' you; maybe it's the clinical trial he was in charge of…" Allison trailed off, not sure if it was appropriate to talk about her disease.

"No. Nothing like that. Sometimes it is just that simple." Remy shook her head before looking down at her left that was fiddling with her necklace. She lifted her head up, stared at Allison, "Sometimes it's just that simple. You want someone's heart, you ask for it." Remy let out a slow breathe and said finally, her eyes never left Allison's.

At this very moment, Allison realised she was attracted to the younger doctor; it might be in a romantic way or not; she didn't know yet but she was intrigued. Remy had all these alluring qualities that Allison felt helpless but drawn to her. From what she had heard, Dr. Remy Hadley was THE unfortunate and mysterious one, very much like her nickname Thirteen; Allison didn't expect her to give simple answers to her questions. She expected mind games, ambiguous answers or even lies from the brunette to maintain her elusiveness.

Allison was speechless for a moment, didn't know what to say. When silence fell between them once again, neither of the two women was uncomfortable; Allison rested her head on the couch, enjoying the company of the younger doctor. And when they locked eyes again, she smiled, knowing that Remy felt the same way.

"I slept with Chase." The blonde suddenly said, Remy almost choked on the beer she was drinking. "Please don't judge. I just really need to tell someone."

"I am not judging but when?"

"I came back to the hospital the day it was locked down. I... Chase didn't sign the divorce paper…"

And sleeping with him was the only way to get him to sign it. Remy mentally completed the sentence. A strange anger was clouding her mind. It's none of your business Remy!! She cursed herself and blamed the alcohol for making her feel that way.

Allison looked at Remy when she didn't get any response, she thought the other doctor would at least say something but nothing but a nod gestured her to continue.

"I brought him the document and then the hospital was in locked down. We were in an exam room and we talked about our marriage… and… and it just happened." Remy was very much confused by Allison's tone; Remy couldn't pinpoint what motion she was conveying.

"So you guys are…" Remy waited for Allison to finish off.

"No. We are over for good. We started our relationship with sex and it ended the same way. Maybe it's some sick joke- "

"Don't say that. You guys had more than sex. Don't try to take it back." Remy cut Allison off, saw the blonde tensed up a little. She then stood up and took the blonde's hand. "It's getting late, let's just go to bed."

Allison didn't say another word when Remy led her to her bedroom. She changed into the t-shirt and shorts Remy passed her in silence and let Remy tucked her in. Allison pulled the cover closer to her body and started sobbing. "I am a mess."

Before she noticed, Remy pulled Allison into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around older doctor's shoulder and whispered. "No, you are not a mess." Feeling the brunette's hot breathe on her ear, a whimper escaped Allison's throat and she clung onto Remy tighter. When she finally let go of the younger doctor, she could see her eyes filled with all sort of emotions.

"Sleep tight, Allison." Remy turned around almost reluctantly and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Remy swore she could hear the tears in Allison's voice.

"I am sleeping on the couch."

"Don't leave. Please." Allison pleaded. Remy was torn; she wanted to stay so badly but she was afraid that her presence would not be as innocent as the other doctor thought. Despite the indifference façade Remy put up every day, deep inside her heart, she desired to be needed, to be wanted. After her relationship with Eric Foreman, Remy decided being needed and wanted is overrated. Eric wanted her, Eric needed her and yet he didn't even put up a fight before firing her. She desperately wanted it to work but he chose his career before her, his dying girlfriend. So much for love.

Right here right now Allison needed her, in Remy's head she knew clearly that it's need not want. But to hell who cares? She needed the blonde to need her as much as the blonde needed her.

Remy slowly walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge next to Cameron. She brushed away a stray of blonde lock from her face. "Okay, I stay." She said before turning the bedside lamp off.

Allison pulled Remy close to her after Remy surrendered herself to sleep next to her. Being so close to another human being who needed her emotionally but not physically overwhelmed Remy. She was good at providing relief, sexual relief but emotional relief? She felt utterly impotent. This was not what she expected when she invited Allison over.

"Night Allison."

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading, reviews are very much appreciated. Anything in your mind, feel free to tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is Ch 3, a bit shorter than the previous two only because I have to split it or it will be epic. Anyway, like it? hate it? tell me what you think, tell me what you want to happen. :)

and this chapter is dedicated to **Jorinde! Thank you so much!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

3. A Little suspicion

Allison Cameron woke up next to a peacefully sleeping Remy Hadley. It took her a minute to process and remember what happened last night; she had dinner with the brunette, talked a little and yes, she broke down a little.

"Remy." Allison said softly. When she didn't get any response from the brunette, she snuggled herself closer to the other doctor and trailed her fingers along Remy's jaw line. So strong yet so tender.

The action woke the younger doctor up; she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a smile on Allison's face.

"Hey."

"Morning." Remy was stunned by the beauty in front of her eyes; the sun gently caressed Allison's blonde hair and Remy could feel something deep inside her heart awaken.

"We should go to work." Allison sat herself up, she shook the brunette's shoulder gently.

"You know, I have only got ER duty today. If the head of ER let me, I can stay in bed all day until we get a new case."Remy muffled, she turned herself so that she was lying on her stomach and buried her face in the pillows.

"I doubt the head of ER will have mercy on anyone when she doesn't have any company to go to work with." Allison replied playfully.

"She is mean." Remy complained, still refusing to get out of bed.

"I know. You mind if I have a quick shower?"

"Go ahead. Unlike her, I am all about being nice."

The two doctors were ready and Remy suggested they'd go and get breakfast in a nearby café but Allison insisted on going to work early.

"Just in case House is on time for once." She explained.

Remy agreed. She didn't want any of her co-workers to find out about Allison's return for a selfish reason; she wanted to spend more time with the blonde. It felt so natural to her to come to work with Allison, linking arms with each other and joking about random stuff they saw on the way to the hospital.

"Guess I will see you around." Remy said, reluctantly letting go of Allison's arm before she turned around and walked to the elevator.

"See you Remy." There was a bright smile on Allison's face and she knew she was going to carry that grin on her face all day.

"You are early!" House exclaimed when he saw Remy entering the room. To Remy, it was a little surprise to see House at this early hour.

"You ARE early!" The brunette shot back. The male doctor took his time to eye Remy down, she was not wearing the same clothes as yesterday, no dark circles under her eyes, basically nothing that indicated she had had a party night.

"You are boring." House said. "He threw his bouncy ball at the brunette who was making herself some coffee.

"House!"

"You didn't respond when I accused you of being boring, that makes you even more boring."

"You didn't respond when I said you are early either." Remy took a sip of her coffee and raised a sceptical eyebrow; these days seeing House in his office early was definitely stranger than Remy not partying all night.

"Wilson and his soon-to-be-ex-again wife were having sex so loudly I couldn't sleep."

"It's not about the sleep. You don't want to stay in the house knowing that Wilson's enjoying himself while you're all miserable and lonely." Remy could almost see the jealousy behind House's well-disguised face.

"Enjoyed? Have you seen Sam naked?" House stood up and limped towards the glass table Remy was sitting by, all the time wearing his classic smirk.

"Whatever you say." Remy took another gulp of her coffee, almost finishing the entire cup.

"Why are you here early? No parties?" I hate to know that my favourite bisexual is out of the game." He walked closed, faking a concerned look on his face. Remy knew him long enough to know that this was House's way to deflect from his own problems.

Remy was about to give a clever comeback when the rest of the team entered the room. First was Taub, looking tired; followed by Chase who was still engaged in a conversation with Foreman.

"Morning kids. You are all late." House turned around and said. Before Taub could take a step closer, House used his cane to stop them all.

"No patient. Taub, go to the ER to find us a case, you two," He gestured Chase and Foreman, "continue whatever conversation you were having and then tell daddy what celibacy had done to you."

"Can I go to the ER instead?" Remy said, afraid that Taub would see Allison. "I just feel like saving lives today."

House turned back and looked at Remy, not entirely convinced by the innocent reason she just gave. "As much as I would love to see how Taub and his little mistress get it on, I can't reject my little on time bisexual." He said, ignoring the eye roll from both doctors and used his cane to move the team out of the doorway. "Your wish is granted." He even bowed.

Remy nodded and exited the diagnostic office promptly, barely caught the last thing House said before the glass door slammed shut. "You will have to keep it in your pants today."

Of course it's some weird way to torture Taub. Remy thought to herself. Great, with House's mind majorly on Wilson/Sam's relationship and Taub's soon-to-blossom affair, Cameron's secret should be safe a while longer.

Remy sighed when she got given a case in less than half an hour after she arrived at the ER. She secretly hoped that she could spend the entire day in the ER and maybe bump into Allison but now this was not going to happen.

Patient with abnormal pain and with an open marriage. Exactly what I wished for. Remy released a long breath and shook her head slightly.

For the next few days the diagnostic team was buried in work, a patient with an open marriage inevitably brought House's attention to Taub. After getting the samples she and Chase collected to the lab, she went to the locker room to get changed, all the time thinking about the conversation she had with Chase in the patient's home.

"_I was jealous of House and Cameron never touched him." Chase said, bending to reach for the lower compartment of a drawer. _

"_Not counting the emotional fondling." She replied._

Somehow she could imagine that feeling. She stopped thinking about it in case it would lead her to start thinking about something else.

It has been another week since they finished off the last case. The team just spent their time wandering round the hospital. For some unknown reason Chase had been with Foreman all week long in the clinic; Remy was worried at first when she ran out of decent reasons to stop Taub from going to the ER but luckily, not to Rachel though, Taub devoted his time flirting with one of the blonde doctors, enough for him not to notice the presence of Allison Cameron.

"You two, go to the clinic and be me." No surprise, House pointed at Chase and Foreman. "Dr. Casanova, save the world, one affair at a time."

"Thirty one! Which nurse are you doing? Oh wait, nurses, plural is more likely." House smirked and pointed at Remy with his cane.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her; even Chase and Foreman, who were heading out, stopped dead in their tracks.

"None of them!" Remy's tone sounded less calm than she intended to.

"Interesting." House thought a second and smirked. "Defending yourself like that is not your usual style. Are you offended by the idea of banging nurses because you are banging doctors?"

"Bye House. I have the entire ER to do." Remy mentally cursed herself for losing her calm for a moment; a moment was all it needed for House to raise suspicions. She let out a slow breath and headed to Allison's office. She might have blown it.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Remy quickly shut the door behind her and closed the blinds.

"Geez Remy, you scared the shit out of me." Allison, who was doing paperwork, jumped a little when younger doctor entered her room unannounced. "What are you talking about?" She signed another chart and put it on top of a pile of folders on her left.

"House starts to suspect things."

"He always does."

"He thinks I am sleeping with the ER nurses."

"NURSES?"

"Yes, not one nurse but multiple nurses."

"So… Are you sleeping with my nurses?" Allison didn't know what came over her when she said that; Remy was doing her a favour by not telling House and she was supposed to be thankful.

"Dr. Cameron. I thought you had my back here!" Remy acted angry. Even though she knew it was impossible to be mad at the blonde doctor when she had this teasing expression on her face which Remy found adorable.

"I am sorry. House's a jerk." Allison finished off the last chart on her desk and stood up. She slowly walked towards Remy, took her hands out from her lab pocket and held them tight.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to make your life any harder than it already is." Allison said, meaning every word spoken.

Allison Cameron was standing close, dangerously close. Remy took a deep breath; trying to calm herself down but the sudden intake of the blonde's natural scent did the exact opposite. She swallowed hard, nearly forgot the reason she came by. "It's…okay." Remy forced a smile on her face.

The head of ER loosened her grip when she saw the smile back on her counterpart's face; she stepped back a little when her pager disturbed the peaceful moment they shared.

"Crap, another three car pile-up." She sighed and looked at Remy. "Want to help?"

"Of course." Remy replied, straightening her lab coat and turning around to open the door. "By the way, want to grab dinner together…later on?" She shifted her gaze, not daring to look Allison in the eyes.

"Better food than last time?" Allison grinned; enjoyed to see the other side of the mysterious doctor.

"Promise."

"Dinner it is. I am off at six, how about you?"

"Same here. I will see you then. Now let's go and stitch some people up." Neither of them could hide the excitement bubbling down in their belly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, here's the update. Sorry but the update will slow down a bit cause of exams. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, I valued every single one of them! :) Again, please R&R, tell me what you think. Am I going too slow? Are the characters too OOC? Anything!**

**To Jordine: Thanks for everything. I wouldn't have the courage and confidence to continue! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my scooter. No wait, Mum took it away!**

* * *

4. Tension?

Remy never thought she would be that kind of girl; going to dinner with friends after work, having movie nights with homemade popcorn that sort of things…. She never pictured herself being so… simple, and it was not a bad thing; on the contrary she felt wonderful. To spend time with Allison, talking about anything; Remy never knew what she missed out for not having a substantial friendship before. She liked the way that Allison did certain things; she liked that Allison had beer after a rough day of work and had a glass of wine if the day went well. She liked it when Allison made salty popcorn in the microwave for their movie nights; she liked it when Allison comes in and does the dishes with her if any needed to be done. Everything was seamless between them. It was as if they had known each other for their entire lives.

"Allison, you want ice-cream?" Remy raised her voice so the blonde could hear her from living room.

"Only if it's double choc chip or strawberry cheesecake flavour." The blonde shouted back; kicking off her low heels and settling herself on the couch.

"You got it!." Remy said; returning to the couch a minute later with two tubs of ice-cream in her hand. "Guess what, I only have double choc chip AND strawberry cheesecake ice-cream."

"Really? You look more like a double choc chip person but I would have never guessed you are a strawberry cheesecake one."

"I am full of surprises!" Remy laughed softly. She settled herself next to Allison on the couch and passed her one of the tubs in her hands. "We can swap later on."

"Thanks."

Remy then pressed the play button on the remote control and the screen started to play the DVD they rented. Earlier today when they were in the rental shop Remy picked up a few horror movies and thrillers, but then Allison came in and confiscated all of them; apparently you need more than two people in the house when you watch movies like that.

"Let's watch something fun." Allison said when she saw Remy still wandering round the horror movie section.

"Saw is fun." The brunette replied without even thinking. "We can even get a box set; Saw I to Saw VI. That's awesome." Remy picked up the box and walked towards Allison; held it up to her face like a child showing her newest toy to her parent.

"It's horrible!" The blonde frowned and turned away; she had no idea how movies like that could appeal to the brunette.

"THAT's horrible." Remy pointed at the romantic comedy section of the store. "I…" Before Remy could finish off her sentence, Allison pulled her towards that direction and said, "I have had enough bloody and broken body part experience today. A romantic comedy is precisely what I need."

"Come on. Seriously?" Remy asked one very last time when they were at the check-out; looking at Patrick Dempsey and his oh-so-charming smile on the pink DVD box and feeling defeated.

"This is final." Allison had on her face a victorious grin; she thought Remy's defeated expression was insanely cute.

And now they are half way through the movie; it wasn't as bad as Remy anticipated; there were even moments where she found it amusing. It was a bit hard not to get distracted sitting next to Allison and hearing her laugh; it was inexplicably pleasant.

"Allison." Remy said. On the screen it was Tom confessing to his friends about his feelings for Hannah after Hannah's trip to Scotland.

"Huh?" Allison tilted her head a little but her eyes never left the screen.

"I…" Remy hesitated a little; maybe it wasn't not the best time to talk about things in the middle of a movie. "Doesn't matter."

"Hey, are you okay?" Allison placed the ice-cream on the coffee table in front of her; she turned around and looked at Remy with concern.

"Yes, it's just…" Remy held her spoon a little tighter and started stirring the ice-cream.

"You hate it."

"What?"

"The movie. You hate it, right?" Allison said with a serious face.

"Oh, that. No." Remy shook her head, her mind was on a completely different matter. "I like the movie."

"So what is it? You know you can tell me anything." Allison reached out and placed her hand on top of Remy's thigh and stroked it gently with her thumb.

Remy took in a long breath before she continued, "I was just thinking, you know, we've been spending a lot of time together..." She rested her free hand on top of Allison's and looked her in the eyes. "in my apartment."

Allison froze for a second and started to panic. _It's the "I need more space" speech, right?_ A million thoughts went through Allison's mind but she couldn't think properly. "Yes?"

"I mean, it would probably be best to…"

_No. _Allison thought. Her heart was pondering in her chest and every bit of her was hoping that what she thought was wrong.

"give you a spare set of keys and maybe a drawer or two for your clothes." Remy bit her bottom lip anxiously, waiting for Allison's response. "What do you think?"

"Remy, that's great! That's more than great!" Allison knew that she was smiling like an idiot but what the hell, Remy Hadley has just offered her her keys and a drawer; nothing could top that. She practically crawled on top of the brunette to give her a tight hug and then rested her head on Remy's shoulder.

What again was the movie about? Was it happily ever after? Who cared? Remy and Allison certainly didn't care; all they knew was that they had their happy ending tonight.

Today Remy cleared a drawer for Allison to store her clothes and stuff; it only took Allison one night to select the clothes she wanted to keep at Remy's. The idea of having Remy's key and a drawer was very exciting for Allison; she never liked her new place much, it was lifeless; she didn't bother to decorate or do anything about it when she moved in and don't even get her to start talking about how much she loved Remy's place.

Remy gave it a lot of thought before asking Allison; she tried to convince herself that it was completely legit to give keys to a friend whom she spent a lot of time with. It was a girls' thing, right? It couldn't have nothing to do with her attraction to Allison and obviously nothing to do with the selfish thought of having the blonde around more often. The younger doctor wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. What is the protocol in a situation like this? She never denied the attraction, physical attraction; the blonde was gorgeous; but there was more. Remy felt safe when Allison was around; she felt like part of her body that she never knew existed, emerged. These little sparks lit a fire within her; warming her heart in ways she never imagine. But she didn't want to ruin this; she could not afford to ruin this even if that means keeping all her emotions to herself. At night, after Allison fell asleep Remy would gently wrapped her arms around the smaller doctor; she would rest her head on Allison's shoulder and allow Allison's scent gently embraced her entire being. They always woke up in each other's arms and Allison never said anything about it; Remy assumed that Allison must had done something similar with her friends and it was a natural thing to do when you share a bed. This was nearly perfect. And Remy didn't want to risk that; the blonde liked her as a friend and she was okay with that as long as Allison stayed in her orbit of life.

"Remy!!!Hurry up!" The blonde shouted from outside the bathroom door. The ONLY downside to spending the night at Remy's was that they had to fight for the bathroom in the morning. "I need to pee!"

Remy smiled to herself in the shower; she was nowhere near done, she just spent the past ten minutes thinking about the blonde who was outside her bathroom door. "The door's not locked." She shouted back without much thought.

Allison opened the door immediately upon Remy's words; she thought the brunette must be done by now and expected to find her wrapped in her towel but the bathroom was still filled with steam. And the shower was still running. "You are not done?" Allison blushed a little, knowing that Remy Hadley was standing a few feet away. Naked. "I can come ba-"

"I am not going to look." The brunette chuckled. "Also, I am the one being naked here."

Allison complied and took a few steps towards the toilet seat. Remy turned away and faced the other way when she heard Allison approach; her heart beat increased as she felt the blonde's eyes on her. Remy was never an exhibitionist and she was glad that she turned away or Allison would have seen how flushed she was.

The blonde didn't mean to look. No, she didn't look, she STARED. Allison wasn't able to take her eyes off the naked Remy Hadley; she was so beautiful. She knew the female anatomy well; she looked at her naked self every day but looking at Remy was a completely different matter. The steam in the room could not block away Remy's incredible body. Every inch of her was mesmerising; Allison could keep looking, staring, or whatsoever, forever. The curve of her bottom drew Allison in and tempted her in ways that she never experienced; her mind was clouded with thoughts of being close to that body. She wasn't sure if it was the steam in the room that caused her cheek to flush; the world started to spin when Remy moved her hands to rest on her hip. After she was done, she stood up reluctantly and tore her gaze off Remy. Allison swallowed hard then walked to the sink; she released a slow breath and splashed some icy cold water to her face, wishing to wash away those lurid thoughts she just had.

It wasn't any easier for Remy; of course she could feel Allison's eyes on her and those eyes never left. She could feel her stomach went funny and all she could do was to rest her forehead on the bathroom wall tile. _This was a stupid idea_, she mentally scolded herself. How could she let herself step into a situation like this? She had to use all of her will power to refrain herself from turning around and pulling the older doctor into the shower. Remy relaxed a little when Allison finally left the bathroom; those were the most torturous few minutes of her life. She turned the water to cold and let the icy droplets freeze the sizzles everywhere Allison had been looking at.


End file.
